


【CA】皮肤饥渴症

by yunzaimian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunzaimian/pseuds/yunzaimian





	【CA】皮肤饥渴症

01.  
克劳利最近有点不对劲。  
  
天使被克劳利从背后抱住的时候感觉有些奇怪。  
他最近是不是肢体接触的太多了一点。  
  
恶魔的胸膛滚烫，皮肤滚烫，呼吸也是滚烫的。贴在背后的感觉像一个大型暖宝宝，他的手臂箍在天使胸前，像两个烧红的铁栏杆。  
“克劳利，”天使拍了拍他的头，“你抱太紧了，我不好泡茶。”  
  
克劳利从喉咙发出轻微的嘶嘶声。  
“就这样泡茶，”他说，“阿兹拉斐尔。”  
  
阿兹拉斐尔。  
阿兹拉斐尔。  
天使。  
他在心里念着这个名字。  
  
02.  
我甜腻的，色情的，天使。  
  
天使长得像是从十七世纪的油画中走下来的一样，他有乳白色的，泛着微弱白光的皮肤；像未发育的少妇一样丰腴而憨态可掬的体态；他的眼睛像是最晴朗的天空，被水润湿的时候像什么漂亮的宝石；还有他甜腻的，像是可丽饼一样的笑容......该死的，天堂应该禁止他随便向别人笑。  
  
克劳利烦躁地甩着尾巴，把身体又在天使乳白的脖颈上缠的更紧了一点。  
  
“克劳利，”天使轻声叫着他的名字，声音甜的像淋在草莓松饼上的糖浆。“你怎么了？怎么缠得那么紧？”  
克劳利喉咙发紧，他干咳了一声，说：“皮肤饥渴症。”  
“什么？”  
  
“一种疾病。”他飞快地说，“我得病了，天使。只有这样才能好。”  
  
他看着天使的蓝眼睛里瞬间被担忧盈满，天使从书架上拿了一本书下来。  
“我想我会有办法的......也许我可以给你施一个小奇迹。”  
  
“不用了，”巨大的黑蛇说，“这样就很好。”  
  
不够。  
克劳利的心里燃着一把火，恶魔心里有话语在蠢蠢欲动，像是终于开始燎原的火苗。那火苗已经持续不断地烧了六千年了，现在终于开始燎原。  
不够。  
完全不够。  
  
要更紧，更密切地贴合。最好没有一丝空隙，让他浑身都打上属于恶魔的痕迹。  
这是一只向恶魔献祭的小羊羔，他本来早在六千年前就该被恶魔蚕食殆尽的，在他水润润的眸子第一次看向黑蛇的时候，在他软乎乎的手第一次碰到蛇的鳞片的时候。他早就该被恶魔一口一口地吃掉的——恶魔一想到那个场景就激动得浑身战栗——而不是现在还在当什么愚蠢的朋友。  
  
他明白这个欲望叫做情欲。  
他被诱惑了。  
被他什么都不懂的，傻乎乎的小天使诱惑了。  
  
03.  
天使被推上床的时候还是懵的，他看着克劳利粗暴地把他的衣服撕开，还很是义愤填膺地抗议了一句。  
“这是我最喜欢的一套衣服！克劳利你在干什么呢？”  
  
克劳利直接俯下身子叼住了天使的嘴唇，分叉的舌头肆意地在他的嘴里掠夺着空气，像品尝一块雕着花的小蛋糕。  
“我要死了。”恶魔在一吻结束后说，“好心的天使呀，你救了所有人，现在也来救救我吧，嗯？”  
  
天使眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，天真地问：“皮肤饥渴症？”  
恶魔低声说：“是啊。”  
  
然后他得到了一只自愿献祭的小羊羔，一只明明害怕得连睫毛都在颤抖的，但还是努力放松自己的小羊。  
  
太可爱了。  
克劳利的理智简直要被焚烧殆尽了。他想直接这样狠狠地进入，让天使哭叫出来，把他的身体弄得破破烂烂，狼狈不堪。又想温柔地亲吻他的唇角，当做是奖励。  
  
他的手指沾着润滑剂在天使未经人事的后穴搅动，带起淫糜的水声。他深入那个小口，像是探寻一个从未有人经过的洞口，柔软的洞璧缠上他的手指，顺从又甜蜜地吮吸着他的手指，把他的手指搞得湿淋淋的。  
他用另一只手挤压着天使丰腴的胸脯，那像是少女未发育的胸脯一样，柔软又青涩，甚至还带着甜丝丝的奶香。他用分叉的舌头去舔那两个被手指挤压得嫣红的乳孔，感觉身下的身体在细微的战栗。  
  
天使用手臂遮住表情，轻声喃喃着说：“太过了......”  
  
他话音刚落，恶魔就挤了进去。  
恶魔的器物对天使柔嫩的穴来说大得简直有些过头，天使仰起脖颈，眼泪顺着脸颊两边流了下来，像一只引颈受戮的天鹅。  
  
天使的眼泪反而更激起了克劳利隐秘的施虐欲，他舔掉那两滴眼泪，那尝起来像温热的糖水。然后暴风骤雨一般地动作了起来，一下一下，破开柔顺地缠绕上来的嫩肉，直直地碾进最深处。他专门撞在天使最受不了的那个点上，每次在上面研磨的时候，天使的眼泪都会像断了线的珠子一样掉在他柔软的胸脯上。  
  
可怜的天使。  
我的小可怜。  
  
克劳利甚至升起了一种带着快感和宠溺的同情。  
我的天使这六千年来，从来没有尝过这样的感觉吧。这样猛烈的，毫不留情的快感。  
他更加用力地在那个软穴中厮杀，听着耳边细微的啜泣声。  
  
“够了，够了......”天使被撞得没有力气捂住脸了，他哭得乱七八糟的，眼圈红红的，脸颊也泛着粉色，“不要了。”  
恶魔看着他的脸，下身又胀大了几分。  
“宝贝，”他去亲吻那张脸，然后说：“这可是救命啊天使，怎么能不要了呢？”  
  
天使咬着下唇不说话了。  
  
真是娇气呢。克劳利想着，都怪我这六千年宠得太过了，才宠成了这样又软又甜娇娇气气的样子。连在床上都吃不了一点苦。  
他凑上去咬天使的嘴：“很快了。”  
  
这是恶魔善意的谎言。  
  
他把天使的颈部咬的青青紫紫，手在天使乳白的腿根留在了紫色的指痕，然后他用舌头去舔天使的耳根。天使已经射过一次了，现在在微微发抖着。  
  
天使无力地推着他，哭都快没力气哭了。  
“你骗人，”小可怜这样低声哭诉着，“一点也不快......”  
“天使，”恶魔说，“给我生一窝小蛇好吗？”  
  
天使的瞳孔猛地放大，然后恶魔把精液喂了他满满一肚子。  
  
天使用颤抖的手摸上了自己微微凸起小腹，又想哭了。然后他看见了探到他脸庞的蛇头，巨大的黑蛇用红色的信子舔了舔他的脸。  
“克劳利......？”天使不知为何觉得有些害怕。  
“天使，”克劳利缠着他说，“你知道，蛇是有两个生殖器的吧？”  
“我们来试试吧。”  
  
“不......唔。”  
巨蛇就着他自己刚刚射出来的东西又进去了，他用头蹭掉天使掉的眼泪。  
“这可是救命啊，天使。”  
  
04.  
皮肤饥渴症。  
真是个好借口呢。


End file.
